


Pizza

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a crush on the pizza delivery guy, and his younger brother Sam is sick and tired of eating pizza five times a week due to said crush. Which is why he unsubtly tells Dean to be a man about it and ask the guy out already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza

Dean and Castiel had been here many times, standing at Dean’s front door, gazing into each other’s eyes. In fact, they’d been here no less than four times in the past week. Which, technically, wasn’t one of Dean’s more healthy life choices, considering the reason Castiel was here… Not like Dean cared that much about health, not if he got to stare into those brilliant blue eyes.

After an immeasurable moment of shameless eye sex, Cas ended their magical exchange by speaking.

“Your pizza, Dean. It has extra cheese, as you requested.” He said with a gentle smile.

“Awesome… Thanks Cas.” Dean muttered, taking the pizza and handing the delivery boy some money. “You can keep the change.” He added with a wink.

Cas smiled broadly. “Thank you! Enjoy your food.”

Dean nodded dumbly as he watched Cas turn around and walk down the porch steps. He kept watching until Cas got into his car and drove off. Dean had it bad.

He closed the front door with a smack, marching into the living room. “Dinner’s here, Sammy.” He announced, falling down onto the couch next to his little brother, who was playing video games.

Sam scrunched his nose as he looked away from the television screen to glower at Dean. “Pizza? Again? That’s the fourth time this week! I don’t think this is what Dad meant when he said you have to take care of dinner when he’s home late.”

Dean groaned. For a fourteen year old, Sam was a real smartass. Any other kid would be more than happy to have pizza every day of the week, but not Sam, who was already turning into some kind of health freak.

“Yeah well, take it or leave it, kiddo.”

Sam made one of his most impressive bitch faces at Dean, but when Dean opened the box, he took a slice of pizza anyway. They both ate in silence for a while.

“You know what’s even more annoying?” Sam suddenly started, out of the blue.

“No… Why don’t you enlighten me?” Dean said, quirking an eyebrow at his younger brother, wondering what was going on inside that head of his this time.

“Okay… What’s even more annoying is that you actually _like_ cooking, and you’re _good_ at it, but we’re stuck eating pizza five times a week because you have a stupid crush on the delivery guy!” Sam accused bluntly without any sense of subtlety.

Dean’s stomach clenched. Had it been that obvious?

Trick one: Denial. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Sammy.”

Sam rolled his eyes, dismissing that tactic right away. “Come on, I’ve seen how you two look at each other! It’s been _two months_ , and all you’ve done so far is exchange names! For the love of all things holy, please just ask the guy out already, Dean! Maybe then we can finally eat something decent again!”

Dean huffed, but didn’t go against his little brother. Sam may be a smartass, he was also _right_ , a lot of the time. Besides, Dean liked pizza, but he had to admit that it was getting a little old. He couldn’t keep this up forever, and if he wanted that pretty delivery boy all to himself, it was time to stop being a coward. In a wave of sudden bravery, Dean practically jumped up from the couch to get the phone.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked.

“To order pizza.” Dean answered nonchalantly.

“We didn’t even finish this one, Dean.” Sam sighed, shaking his head. “And haven’t we been over this like five minutes ago? My good advice is so wasted on you!”

Dean chuckled, reaching out a hand to playfully ruffle his brother’s hair as he dialed the familiar number. “Actually Sammy, I _am_ taking your advice…”

~

Dean decided to humor Sam when he’d asked if Dean wanted to play video games with him for a bit, and so both brothers were fixated on the race cars on the screen when the sound of the doorbell made Dean’s head snap up. He pressed pause, mumbling a short “I’ll get it.”

Sam snorted. “What a surprise.”

Normally Dean would bother to come up with something to shut his little brother up, but right now he had other things to worry about. Like the weak feeling in the pit of his stomach. This was it, the moment of truth. Dean’s feet felt heavy as he reached the door. He took a last deep breath before opening it, and when he did, sure enough the charming guy with the bright blue eyes was standing right there.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel gave Dean his trademark greeting.

Dean forced himself to smile, despite how nervous he felt. “Hey, Cas…”

God, how Dean would like to run his hands through that fluffy mess of dark hair. Or to kiss those slightly chapped lips, or to just wrap his arms around Castiel and hold him there forever. But none of that was ever going to happen if Dean didn’t grow a pair of balls.

“I have your pizza…” Cas stated unnecessarily as he held up the box in front of Dean.

“Yeah, I know…” Dean heard how his own voice was shaking slightly when he responded.

Cas was looking at him expectantly, and Dean realized it was because he was waiting for Dean to pay for his order. It was now or never.

“Actually Cas… I don’t want pizza.” Dean said hesitantly.

Castiel cocked his head to the side, the expression on his face mildly bewildered. “You don’t? Then why did you order it?”

Dean nervously fumbled with his hands, looking at the pizza box instead of Castiel’s face when he spoke. “I… I wanted to ask you something, Cas. But I didn’t have your number and so I just sorta decided to… yeah.”

The warmth in Dean’s cheeks was a good indicator to confirm that his face was most likely resembling the color of a tomato right now. He peeked up at Castiel, who still appeared to be at a loss.

“Well, since I’m here now, I suppose this is the part where you _ask_.” Cas hinted with a small smile.

“Right…” Dean uttered, glancing down at the pizza box again. “So Cas I… I think you’re really… Nice. And I think I really like you… As in _like_ … like you. And it’s totally cool if you want to say no, but I was kind of hoping…”

“Dean...” Cas cut off his rather embarrassing stumbled confession.

Dean lifted his head, horrified as his eyes landed on Castiel’s, preparing for his heart to be broken if Cas said no to the question that Dean hadn’t even properly finished yet.

But the rejection never came. Instead, Cas took a step towards Dean, closed the gap between them, and pressed a chaste kiss against Dean’s lips. It was even better than Dean had ever imagined it would be. To Dean’s delight, Cas was blushing as well when they broke apart.

“Does that answer your question, Dean?”

“Yeah… Yeah it does.” Dean said, already leaning in to steal another kiss himself, this time a longer one.

Mere seconds later they were both too caught up in each other to even hear Sam Winchester’s loud “ _thank god, finally!_ ” when it sounded from the living room.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories or to leave a prompt, go to destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
